According to written medical statistics ten percent of the human population (400 million) suffer from temporary or permanent urinary incontinence or the inability of the human body sphincter muscles to control urination to appropriate selected times and place.
The human bladder as soon as any urine is collected within allows it to flow away past the faulty sphincter muscles to the external urethra exit where it causes considerable inconvenience.
Existing devices consist of the external attachment of large and obvious devices such as drainage bags, penis constriction straps, soaking pads, etc.
These with the exception of the penis constriction strap, are only external collectors or absorbers of urine without any form of involuntary urine flow control.
The external penis control device does control involuntary urination, and is externally released when urination is required.
It is towards the solution of this problem in a better and more inconspicuous way that this invention is directed.